


Home

by iluvkinkythings



Series: The Perfect Bride [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: A/B/O, AU, J2, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Rough Sex, Schmoop, Size Kink, Underage - Freeform, bottom!Jensen, padackles - Freeform, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvkinkythings/pseuds/iluvkinkythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared comes back home after a long journey away. Jensen’s waiting for him with a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> beta by mistress_magda on livejournal

Jared is so happy to be back on dry land that he seriously considers, for a few seconds, dropping on his knees to kiss the ground. The twenty-three days it takes to sail to or from Saradillo, on the other side of the ocean, have never been a pleasure, even this one time with the King’s ship, but this time, horrid weather and a solid case of dysentery occurring among the crew in the middle of the journey back managed to make it even worse.

Jared is exhausted and dirty and starving, and Joshua Ackles, his brother-in-law and right hand man since very recently, looks even worse and reminds Jared of his very first sailing trip when he was seven or eight. “I don’t think I was meant for this,” Joshua says for the thousandth time. It’s something that he has in common with Jensen, Jared thinks, he’s very dramatic.

“Such a shame for the son of one of the biggest seafaring families of the Kingdom,” Jared teases.

“Shame? What is this ‘shame’ you speak of?” Jared laughs. It is true that Joshua Ackles is totally shameless, as his little incident in a Saradillo brothel can attest. Should Jensen learn about that... Jared can’t help smiling at the thought.

A carriage is waiting for them at the entrance of the harbor, Chad inside of it welcoming them back with wine and fresh fruits that they both engulf in a few seconds. Jared is genuinely happy to see his servant and friend after this long trip and Chad looks like he feels the same way. They start chatting for a while but Jared must have dozed off at some point because they’re now parked inside the Castle and Chad’s shaking him softly.

“Jared, wake up. We’re back home.”

Jared cracks his neck and stifles a yawn in his fist and climbs down the carriage. “Joshua, I’ll see you tomorrow at the council.”

“Don’t be late,” Joshua simply says and Jared wants to answer that he won’t but that’s a promise he’s not sure he’ll be able to keep. “I’ll do my best,” he then says. They part ways, Joshua heading back to town where he lives with his fiancée, Jared and Chad to Jared’s quarters.

“I need a bath,” Jared says with a grimace.

“That you do,” Chad agrees, his nose wrinkling. “Matt was heating water when I left to get you at the harbor, I think it should be ready for you.”

“Great. Thank you.”

“Should I warn Jensen that you’re back? He’s been longing for you.”

It makes Jared feel warm all over, knowing that his spouse missed him as much as Jared missed him. Jared thought of Jensen every hour, every _minute_ of his journey and can’t wait to see him again, to have him in his arms, to be inside of him.

“Jared?”

“No, don’t warn him. I want to surprise him. Just make sure he’s in his room and that everyone will be ready to leave once I get there.”

A big smirk spreads on Chad’s face; Jared doesn’t even have to look at him to know, he can hear it when Chad speaks again. “Someone’s about to get laid.”

“And hopefully more than once,” Jared says laughing.

He’s already hard.

\----------------------------------------------

If Jared wasn’t aware that Jensen doesn’t know about his return, he’d think it’s a setup because when he enters Jensen’s bedroom after dismissing Chris and Danneel for the night, Jensen’s on his hands and knees and fucking himself with the large wooden toy that Jared gave him before he left, his cock heavy and leaking between his legs, the smell of his slick heavy in the air.

Jared’s sure that Jensen has never smelled so sweet and before he knows it, he’s naked and lazily stroking his own cock while watching the show that is on display right in front of him. He considers joining his young mate on the bed but he doesn’t want to scare him to death so he softly knocks on the closed door behind him.

Jensen is a bit startled when he turns his head and sees Jared standing there but he gets over it stunningly fast, roughly pulling the fake cock out of his hole before he jumps out of the bed and into Jared’s arms, furiously attacking his mouth as he wraps his lean legs around Jared’s waist. “By the Gods, Jared! I missed you so much,” he says against Jared’s mouth before kissing him again, and Jared’s insanely turned on by this brand new aggressive side of Jensen. Jared gives as good as he gets and he quickly reduces Jensen to a mewling, begging mess.

“Jared, please. Need your cock inside me. Need _you_!” Jensen sobs, rolling his lips to try and get Jared’s hard, throbbing cock where he wants it. Jared would usually tease him, try to make it last but he needs Jensen as much as Jensen needs him, needs to have him, to _claim_ him so he walks them to the bed, laying Jensen on his back and abruptly folding his legs up against his chest before Jared lies down on top of him and takes him in one hard, powerful thrust that has Jensen screaming and scratching the skin off Jared’s back and neck.

“Mine,” Jared growls as he bottoms out, his whole length buried deep inside his mate. “Love you so much!” Without letting Jensen adjust to the intrusion, Jared roughly pulls out to ram back inside, pounding the boy’s ass at a relentless pace, using his superior strength to demonstrate his dominance in a way he never has before. When Jensen tries to straighten up under him, Jared wraps a hand around his neck and forces him down, growling. “Don’t. Move. Just take it!” and just like that, Jensen is done, his release exploding between their joined bodies, his hole squeezing Jared tighter as if to keep him inside.

Jared can’t help it; his knot is growing bigger and bigger by the second and he forces it inside with an animalistic grunt, making Jensen yell once more and actually come for a second time. It almost hurts, Jared’s sack painfully tight as he’s pumping Jensen full of his come; an almost uninterrupted stream for the first minute, then slowing down to a few spurts now and then, and now that Jared’s not crazy with lust anymore he gently rolls them on their sides, spooning Jensen from behind and wrapping his arms around him. “I’m sorry, love of my life. I don’t know what got into me, I hope I didn’t hurt you. By the Gods, if I did I swear I will kill myself.”

“You didn’t hurt me, my love. It was really pleasurable,” Jensen assures him, rolling his hips back into Jared, making Jared’s cock twitch inside him. “Besides I think it might be my fault.”

“How could it be your fault?” Jared asks, kissing Jensen’s neck and stroking Jensen’s chest, pinching his delicate, sensitive nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

“Didn’t you... nnnngh, didn’t you notice a change with me? The way I smell, maybe?”

Now that Jared thinks about it, he did notice how sweet Jensen smelled when he walked into the bedroom and he tells Jensen so.

“Yes,” Jensen answers. “I have good news for you, Jared. I am with child.”

Jared doesn’t know what to say at first, totally overwhelmed with joy, pride and possessiveness. “Jensen,” he whispers, his voice full of awe, one of his hand sliding down to span Jensen’s soft and still flat belly. “It’s the best day of my life. Thank you. Thank you for giving me this. I love you so much, you have no idea.”

“I think I have an idea,” Jensen answers back and though Jared can’t see it, he knows Jensen is smiling. “Because I love you just as much.”


End file.
